fairy_tail_doane_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemstone Spirit Magic
Gemstone Spirit Magic (ジェムストーンスピリットマジック) is a Summoning Magic used by Gemstone Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Gemstone Spirits. Description Gemstone Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Gemstone Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Gemstone Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes; the more common Crystal Keys and the rarer Diamond Keys. Contracts and Rules When a Gemstone Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens it's Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by it's contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and Summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Spirit is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies. When a Gemstone Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, and that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. Categories Gemstone Spirits also have different categories of sorts that each gem falls under, Diamond ¬ Hardness 10, They're the strongest type of Gemstone Spirits and are able to open and close their own gates. However they also have the power to force close the gates of any spirit that isn't of Diamond Tier, even if it isn't owned by the gems owner. Corundum ¬ Hardness 9, They're the strongest type of Crystal Keys and are able to open and close their own gates. However they also have the power to force close the gates of any spirit that is weaker than them. That is owned by their Owner. Topaz ¬ Hardness 8, They're the second strongest of the Crystal Keys and are able to open and close their own gates. Quartz ¬ Hardness 7, They're quite strong spirits and are able to open their own gates. Feldspar ¬ Hardness 6, They're some what strong spirits, and are able to close their own gates. Apatite ¬ Hardness 5, They're middle-ranged spirits when it comes to strength, and do not require much magic power to be summoned. However, all spirits from this category are quite strong, magic-wise. Fluorite ¬ Hardness 4, They're not very strong spirits, and require even less magic power to be summoned. However, all spirits from this category can fly, meaning they can be good modes of transport, however they cannot fly for long. Calcite ¬ Hardness 3, They're quite weak spirits, and require little magic power to be summoned. However, all spirits from this category are quite fast, meaning they are good at dodging attacks. Gypsum ¬ Hardness 2, They're very weak spirits, and require very little magic power to be summoned. However, all spirits from this category can read the minds of any spirit, even if it isn't owned by the gems owner. Talc ¬ Hardness 1, They're the weakest of all spirits, and require the least amount of magic power to be summoned. However, all spirits from this category can read the minds of any spirit owned by their owner. Keys Diamond Keys Green Diamond Key.png|'Green Diamond' 10|link=Green Diamond (Spirit) Crystal Keys Padparadscha Spirit Key.png|'Padparadscha' 9|link=Padparadscha (Spirit) Sapphire Spirit Key.png|'Sapphire' 9|link=Sapphire (Spirit) Alexandrite -Green- Spirit Key.png|'Alexandrite' 8|link=Alexandrite (Spirit) Amethyst Spirit Key.png|'Amethyst' 7|link=Amethyst (Spirit) Lapis Lazuli Spirit Key.png|'Lapis Lazuli' 5|link=Lapis Lazuli (Spirit) Opal Spirit Key.png|'Opal' 5|link=Opal (Spirit) Category:Summoning Magic Category:Gemstone Spirit